Hero Horo Hero
by flowerybomber
Summary: "I said I want to go to a dark gloomy haunted old castle!" I wailed. "What part of this that looks like a haunted castle to you, Kuma-me! This is just an orphanage!" OPxBNHA. Smarter!Perona. OOC for sure. This one is longer and weirder. Probably going to be another drabble, I'm warning you now, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**HERO HORO HERO**

Summary: "_I said I want to go to a dark gloomy haunted old castle!"_ I wailed. "What part of this that looks like a haunted castle to you, Kuma-me! This is just an orphanage!" OPxBNHA. Smarter!Perona. OOC for sure. This one is longer and weirder.

**A/N: I word vomited another fanfic… just what am I even thinking… Just do me a favour and ignore every typos or grammar mistakes or whatever strange sentences happening in here. I just typed whatever my brain conjured so this guaranteed to be weird. And this fic is long… This thing is longer than my thesis draft, like brain priority please, and I don't even like writing long in the first place. It's because the longer I write, it's somehow managed to derivate from the lighter genre I originally want… and it becomes so cringe worthy too, ew. Anyway, thanks for giving this story a chance. **

_**000**_

"_If you were to go on a trip, where would you like to go?" _

_**000**_

_I think I said I want to go to a dark gloomy haunted old castle... _

_Somewhere far where I can spend my day singing cursed song… _

_Spoiled by servants…_

…_Surrounded by cute animals_

…_Having pancake and hot cocoa in bed…_

I feel like I popped a vein and wailed.

"_WHAT PART OF THIS THAT LOOKS LIKE A HOUNTED CASTLE TO YOU, KUMA-ME! THIS IS JUST AN ORPHANAGE!"_ I stared with utter horror at the pudgy hands that attached to my arm and then to my body. _"AND WHY'D YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING __**BABY**__?!"_ I fucking _shrunk_. Somehow the warlord managed to not only teleports me away, but he also turned me into a _baby_. Forget about trying to find a way back, I can barely sit by myself!

"Shh, shh, sweet baby, don't cry." The matron shushed the baby in her arm gently.

"_I CAN CRY WHENEVER I WANT WOMAN!"_ I shrieked. No matter how much I scream, it comes out as baby cries, I actually reduced to a real baby, go figure. _"You try being whisked away from everything you know and turned into a pooping drooling baby! I'd like to see you try not crying then! UWEEEEEEEEHHH NOOOOOOOOOO! KUMA-ME, TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"_

"Got a pair of lungs, that one." One of the staff winced at a particularly high pitched scream. "Voice quirk?"

"I don't think so." The matron said. "We'd lost our eardrum if that's the case. I think it's just her being scared or angry—" _"OH YOU BET I AM!" "_Well, considering we found her abandoned like that in front of our door, with nothing but a blanket and a letter. She has every right to be."

Wait. What?! Blanket? _Letter_?

If I meet Kuma again, _Shichibukai_ or not, I'm gonna fucking **murder** him.

"Yeah can't blame the baby." He offered a soft towel to clean my face. "What did it say?" The matron handed the letter to him. I stopped my tantrum and reduced it to just gross sniffing—damn my snotty baby nose—so I can hear their conversation better. "Just her name… Perona, huh? What a weird name."

After I'm done with Kuma, this man will be the next on my list.

_**000**_

_Fucking warlord, fucking sent me to another world… Easy to find out when you can't find any blues or Paradise or New World. The only Triangle in the sea is Bermuda Triangle and not Florian Triangle. No word of World Government, Shichibukai, or Yonkou. Marine exist but it's just a sad replica of the terrifying power house I once know. There's no Devil Fruit or Communication Snail, here they have Quirk and Phone. And One Piece is not the greatest treasure most wanted by man, but a dress teenaged girl likes to wear in summer. _

_Great… just fucking great…_

_**000**_

"_Horo horo horo!"_

"Eek! Run away it's the freak!"

—and that's one negative hollow for _you_, you little brat!_ How dare he?!_ What part of me that look like a freak?! I still have my delightfully cute face and big doll-like round eyes, bubble-gum pink hair that frankly just adorable, and cherubic pinch-able cheeks which adds more cuteness point if any. Honestly, I love adorable self! If I could I'd ask for cute doll or zombie servant that looks exactly just like this five years old self of mine. I think I'm even cuter than the first time around… hmm, probably because I've been fed enough this time. Oh well, anyway doesn't change the fact that _I'm so fucking cute_!

"Look at the freak…"

"What is she doing grinning in front of the mirror like that? So creepy…"

"What a weirdo."

"_**TRIPLE NEGATIVE HOLLOW!**_**"**

_**000**_

I miss my wonderful old life. Thriller Bark is no five star hotel yes, but since it's the ship and home of a warlord, it might as well counts as one. Especially if you are high enough in the pecking order. The luxury is hundred times better than common mayor. We never run out of treasures because _Pirates,_ and Doctor and Moria-sama can make a lot of cute zombie servants that does not need food nor rest. Then Moria-sama become a _Shichibukai_ and life can't be even more perfect.

…Unless, maybe, someone get rid of that annoyance, Absalom… Nonetheless! Life on Thriller Bark was wonderful!

_**Was**_.

Until fucking _Strawhats came._

…and I thought, yeah, that's still okay, Thriller Bark was destroyed but at least I'm still alive! I can hide somewhere, take the treasure, and wait until Moria-sama come to fetch me…

_(If he's still alive at this point) _

…or maybe I can create my own pirate crew! Ghost Pirate! With cute ship and cute crew and everything! I can't make my dream cute zombie island but that's fine! It's basically freedom and _I'm __this__ close to that freedom… and KUMA just have to appear in that moment to ruins ABSOLUTELY __**EVERYTHING!**_

Ahem.

Still, as far as enemy goes, Strawhats is not too bad. They doesn't torture or kill anyone, what a bunch of softies. Really, I wonder how they even managed to survive the first half of Paradise. Probably by a healthy dosage of pure _dumb __**luck**_. Although… despite of that, if I was given the chance, I'd like to put that all of them in the graves where they belongs, preferably by my own hand. Especially that long nose! I still haven't forgive him for that—_that pathetic excuse of a fight_! WHAT KIND OF MAN USES _**ROACHES**_ TO BEAT A GIRL IN A FIGHT!

_**Coward!**_

But still… a lost is a lost. I've had _enough_ of them to last me a few heart attack. For now I'd rather stay as _faaaarrr_ away as I can from their ridiculous brand of insanity.

…and thanks no thanks to Kuma, currently I'm stuck in another world, where every single person, whether they are Pirates or Marines, are unable to reach me and I them. It's virtually impossible to make any contact with my old world. Unless someone here has the ability to rip the fabric of reality and teleport people to a different world like that God damned Kuma, which I don't think they exist here, then I can kiss my Strawhats-free and Moria-free life good-bye.

_Huh_?

When he asked me where I want to go… was my true wish was to get away as far as possible?

Eh? Is that the reason why Kuma sends me here?

Wait… Eh? Huh?

But if-if that's true then… _EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH—!_

"STILL DOESN'T ANSWER WHY I WAS DE-AGED INTO A _BABY THOUGH_?!"

_**000**_

Minus the need to eat a horrifically disgusting fruit and fatal weakness to drowning and sea-stone—Quirk, to put it simply, is like a weaker version of Devil Fruit power. So far I found that, quirk has more varieties than typical Devil Fruit. What more multiple people can have the same quirk and it can even be passed genetically. So in a way, quirk is far more convenient and versatile than Devil Fruit.

But at the same time it also has a lot more limit in growth and weakness. You can find someone with the quirk of conjuring lava, and at first that might sounds horrifyingly similar to a certain Marine Attack Dog. But after you saw it in action, the truth is, it's just one sad quirk to have. They just conjure lava and that's about it. They can't change into magma body, make lava rain, or raise literal volcanoes from the earth. It just conjure and make a sad hot muddy puddle on the floor. You can fight by throwing it around maybe. But they will never be the same degree of the frigging Akainu though, thank the God for this small mercy.

…and here comes my little problem.

I stared at the negative hollows floating in front of me. All ten, that I can barely able to conjure, without fainting. They look and act the same as my usual hollow. Honestly speaking, it surprises me that I still have my Devil Fruit power, even in this new world. A small mercy that I'll gladly accept, even if it's just a weaker _quirk_ version of it and that I was forced to wait for four years to get it back…

…It's still something that reminds me of my old life, of Perona, the Ghost Princess.

_(You can't blame me for bawling when I realized what my quirk is, for what it actually is. I've lost my old place, my life, my home, my __world__. The thought of losing my power… something that makes me… Me. Something I dearly treasure as the only thing that intimately belong to me (Because the entirely of Thriller Bark is Moria-sama's, even Kumacchi, in the end, also belong to him, like __Perona__ was also) and no Pirate worth their salt would stay fine after losing their most prized treasure… and Perona—I was a pirate through and through, It broke me when I call my hollow and they didn't come, it broke me again when I'm four and throwing a tantrum and they __came__, then it __**heals**__ me.)_

I sighed and dismissed them. "So every time I summon my hollow it will cost me my energy huh…" Ten negative hollows is my current limit. It barely scrapped my actual ability and I already feel sluggish. For someone who used to summon hundreds of them without feeling the slightest bit tired, this drawbacks is really annoying. It will take years for me to gain even a half of my previous power. I clenched my four year old chubby fist and groaned. "At least my body is currently young enough to train… Ugh this is so troublesome!"

There's small positive side of it though, for some reason I can fly and go through a wall without having to be separated from my body. Aside from that difference, my quirk, officially written down simply as Ghost Control, is not that different than my old Hollow Hollow Fruit. So it's very easy for me to adapt. Also since I don't have to leave my body behind whenever I use my power, no one can't take an advantages of that weakness ever again. Good riddance.

I also don't have to worry about water or sea-stone… that's another crippling weakness gone.

The hollow I can summon right now is limited to only the basic negative hollow. I can't call my Mini Hollow or the special variation of it, Toku Hollow. What's even worse, I can only summon a small number and barely has enough control to chain them together to make a Ghost Network.

I summoned a small hollow. This one is round, just the size of my palm with the same silly face as the other, but it _glows _and warm. A new type of hollow I created out of a whim. This one cost far less energy than even my negative hollow and hundred time cuter. It's weak and practically useless in battle since it doesn't do anything else besides glowing like small bulb.

A Firefly Hollow.

"Horo horo horo." It squeaks.

I bopped it lightly. "I'm weak now, but it's not like I can get stronger from here on." I yawned. "... and at least I don't have to worry about Marines and Shichibukais here."

_**000**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you were to go on a trip, where would you like to go?"_

_Thanks big guy, the orphanage and society here are boring, but overall this place is not so bad. I still hate you, hundred percent will try to murder you in your sleep and drag your carcass to the deepest pits of the ocean. The least I could do for this freedom you've gave me is to make sure your death is painless. Hah… can you see just how generous I am?_

**_000_**

"IT'S OKAY!" He smiled like the sun and spoke like daring the whole world to prove him wrong. "WHY? BECAUSE **I AM HERE!"**

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum…_

I've… I've seen—no heard-feel… Something like this, similar, not the wording but what—

"_You want my treasure?"_

Oh…

"_If you want it, take it! It's on that last island, at the end of the world, Raftel!"_

_(I was very lucky. All recording of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King's execution was destroyed to prevent the sickness that is the Pirate Age from getting worse, not that it actually did anything, since those stupid Marine put the execution on _**_Live_**_ Dendenmushi channels. Anyway, all of the recording was destroyed, except one, and somehow Moria-sama managed to get a hold of it. It's one of a kind recording. Probably the only one in existence… and I've watched it, just once, when snooping around the treasure chamber, and that once in a life time moment is enough to shock me through my whole system.)_

I… was speechless.

That man. He—the moment I saw him I immediately understand why his title was **The **Pirate **King**.

_(Oh, how I've laughed, laughed, and __laughed__, when I heard some moron foolish enough to claim that they're going to be the next Pirate King. Even Moria-sama is the same (She never laughed at his face though, she rather liked being alive). How he, who is but a Marine's domesticated attack dog, could arrogantly claim for something that even that Red-Hair Shanks and Whitebeard, the God-forsaking Yonkous, dared not to claim was beyond me. What a joke.)_

_(Although that stupid Strawhat might have a chance. Don't tell anyone I said that.)_

...and now here. Somehow. She found someone who's similar to the King. But what is it. Not the face or build, I'm not blind nor stupid. As much as he's big, he's still small in the face of the Pirate King memory so what is it—

"ARE YOU OKAY, LITTLE GIRL?" He **grinned**.

Oh… Oh! So that's where the similarities is…

"Horo horo horo. Yeah, I'm okay!" I laughed. The threatening knife on the neck honestly more amusing than scary for me. Years of piracy and violence does that to people. I can beat him just fine with one negative hollow, but I suppose being saved by is as good as any. Now I don't have to waste my energy to summon my hollow. "I'm Perona, thanks for the saving me, Mister All Might!"

"NO PROBLEM, YOUNG PERONA!" He put me down and smiled at the cheering crowds. "NOW I'M AFRAID I HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO GO, STAY SAVE EVERYONE!"

Yeah, that smile.

_(The smile of a man who already achieved everything he has ever wanted. The smile of a man who invites people to follow his footsteps. The smile of a man who changes the world.)_

_The smile of a man who is waiting for his death._

I stared at the robber who's being escorted to the police car. Then I turned to the top of the building where All Might disappeared.

"_Horo horo horo horo horo …"_

**_000_**

Like a ship desperately sailing through a paradise-brand of tempest

Until they reach the shore because that's what they're made for

Even if their haul is broken and their sail ripped to shreds

For the sakes of carrying the will of the sailor

**_000_**

I… become pirate not because I want to. I have a unique power… the by product of Hollow Hollow Devil Fruit that _awakened_ then put to sleep of course. Despite of it, I'm still a weak little girl. What little girl can win against the town people? Let alone the _Shichibukai_ in a fight? I just don't have any other choice. I'm far too weak, too scared, and too uncontrollable. It's literally join or die at that point… and I obviously choose life. In time I become loyal, sure, mostly because life in Thriller Bark is better than what I had before. I have food, clothes, place to sleep, and protection, all of them are luxuries I know most people can't afford.

Then Roger's recording happened… and for the first time I truly want to become a pirate. To sail freely and see the world. Moria-sama, surprisingly, lets me go… and I returned. Partly because I have nowhere else to go and the sea is too big for little me and partly because I know he'll come to find me if I run.

…and it will not end well for me.

It was the best three months I've ever tasted. The second time I felt the same freedom, is the few hours after Moria-sama's got beaten by Strawhat.

_(Then KUMA __HAPPENED__ and it's going down the drain.)_

Now though…

I stared at the paper in my hand. High School I want to apply… huh? Another three year of formal education went by, that's eleven years of schooling… and now I'm told to apply for another three years for High School. That's fifteen years too many, I thought wryly. Only nobles in my old world have the luxuries for education and tutor. For commoner it's either whatever local school in the island or home-schooled by the parents. Street urchin is lucky enough if they know how to read and count money.

…and yet here. Even no name orphan like me get the same education as the noble of my old world.

Oh, how the Tenryuubito would _roll_ for this sacrilege.

"Horo horo horo _horo horo_!" I floated and twirled around. Okay, now what should I do with this. I'm pretty lax when choosing Elementary and Middle School because honestly it won't affect my future too much, but High School is quite different… I have to be more careful and take account of what I want to be in the future too. After High School I can go out of this orphanage and life by my own! I still want that haunted castle and a mountain of cute animals and—oh and servants and hot cocoa in bed! I've been deprived of this for so long, and the more I imagine it the more I want it. But first, I need to get money.

…and that's means schooling and working in this new world.

_(I try to stay as far away as I could from the seedy part of this world. The authority is thousand times less corrupt than good old Marines and World Government, so it's not like I have lots to complain. Also, while they're not as horrifyingly strong like the marines, I'm still wary in case of someone strong enough to appear, and the next time I might not be as lucky as I was with Kuma.)_

_(But deep inside I'm still a Pirate though, someone who've seen Roger's recording at that. The seed is planted and I want more freedom, more adventure, to see and fight__for what I want… and just enough is never enough for a Pirate, especially when I know I could do better now.)_

I put the paper on the table and sighed. This is way too hard. To think my future would be shaped by this stupid paper. Oh how my little pirate heart sobs in agony for the unfairness of it.

Whatever I still have time. I flipped my phone open to check some news.

_(What a wonderfully cute invention, beats slimy snails any day!)_

"Hmm… another bank robbery, caught by Death Arm… Kidnapping… Conference Press… Tax evasion… Yada yada yada… New School term… half the price… Discount? Yeah, I might have to go there after school tomorrow… Midnight strike again… Huh a fight in central market? Mountain Lady saves the day… _Horo horo horo!_ The wood guy face! Hmm… Huh?" I stopped scrolling. "All Might; is he the New Teacher of _Yuuei_? All Might, that super buff big guy? A _Teacher_?!"

"He has degree on History?! He doesn't strike me as History type of guy, more like wrestling type, but who am I to judge?" I glanced at the paper. "Hum… Hero course, huh? Yuuei…"

I browsed for Yuuei.

_(Information at the click of a finger! No more unnecessarily torturing people for information and turning them into zombies! You can get one of these after only five months working and humiliating yourself as a restaurant server! What a steal!)_

"High specs facilities with the latest technologies… High quality teaching and unorthodox method that will produce the best student in every department… Special scholarship for Hero Course for promising student… Free dormitory access for student who need additional housing with water and electricity expense fully covered by the school… Special identity card for access to school area… Protection from press and public… Close contact with certificated professional heroes… and guaranteed a Hero Licence in the second years of schooling… Hero Licence? A permit for heroes to use their quirk _in public?!"_

I reached for my pen and scribbled quickly on the paper.

"Horo horo _horo horo horo!" _I floated giddily. "This is _good_! Being a Hero is a bit weird since I'm used to be a pirate—but, it's not a bad deal! Not at all! I even get to stay in this dorm for free if I managed to get into this school! It's not haunted castle… but still way better than nothing! The scholarship is really good too! And if I get this Hero Licence, I can use my quirk however I want in public! I only have to do some hero like job like saving people and beat villains and Hero also gets a lot of money, and as bad as villain goes, there's no way they'd be in the same power level as say… Kuma! Ah no even if it's Kuma level, I believe I can handle them just fine now. I'm the new Ghost Princess after all!"

I grinned. "Yeah, this is perfect!"

**_000_**

Practice exam is battle royal against robot?

"**Ghost Parade of… Mini Hollows!" **

…and all the drones within seeing distance was reduced into a pile of scraps by yours truly.

"_Horo horo horo horo horo!_" What a piece of cake! If Yuuei, which admittedly has the best hero course in the country entrance exam was this simple then I can't even imagine just how laughably easy the other school is. Sure the writing exam was pretty tricky, but practical is literally a walk in the park. These drones moves slower than Thriller Bark's zombie it's like a joke, and the laser only activated if you are within twenty meter of it.

"As easy it was to destroy all this little drones though…" I sighed. "There is still that mysterious zero point robot around here somewhere." I floated and landed on the top of a building. So far there's no more drone in my vicinity, I might have to move to another side of the mock city. "…and if it's anything like a final boss battle, then it must be a lot stronger that the other."

I start to fly away to the general area with the most chaotic battle sounds.

Since this is an official exam and for the hero course too at that, at least I can say with confidence that they won't be using anything that could mortally wounds the examinee. Unless the examiner is secretly a bunch of sadist, but that is not very heroic, right?

But… yes… better be safe than sorry. I think I'm going to keep a part my energy in case of an emergency.

Honestly… releasing so many minis in one sitting are so tiring and annoying. Ugh. They're harder to control and the explosion is not even that great. Well, it's not like I have any other choice, I'd rather spam negative hollows if I could, but they can't affect machine so minis will have to do. Aside from some difference in power base, I think I'm already a lot stronger than when I was before transported here. I even train myself physically, so if someone managed to sneak behind me I can at least punch them or kick them before going down.

_(I'd sooner die, than receiving that kind of humiliating defeat ever again!) _

"**AHHHH! HEEEELP!"**

"Hmm?" I looked down. There are three examinees surrounded by a dozen of three pointer just below me, in an alley, trapped and clearly overwhelmed. I tsk-ed in annoyance. "Good grief, if you're just going to cry for help, then why are you even bothered to apply here in the first place. This is hero course damn it." I floated down and released another barrage of minis, finishing the drones in just few seconds. Whatever, I'm going to play hero anyway, might as well starts early and do a bit of saving since obviously they can't do it by themselves.

"You guys okay?" I stared at them from where I'm still floating above people's heads.

Honestly I'm just too kind for my own good.

**_000_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kya-!"

I looked down and tsked in annoyance. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me... that's _second times _in these ten minutes_!_" There, just smack dab in the middle of the road was a girl. She probably tripped over some rubble or something in her haste to run away from the Zero Point. I throw a glance at said giant robot, looking at its course it definitely going to smushed the girl if she doesn't move anytime soon.

"Hey!" I immediately floated down. The girl looks surprised when she heard my voice. "Yeah, you! You better stand and run, it's getting close!"

"That's my plan! But, my ankle, I think I sprained it..." She said, face utterely pale, either from the pain or fear from the uncoming behemoth.

"_Ugh_, this is why I hate amateur! **Negative Hollow**!" I ignored her gasp as my hollow materialized beside me.

"Horo?" The negative ghost tilted it's head in question. This is another point that differentiate my power as a devil fruit power and as a quirk. Hollow made from quirk is somehow more sentient than that of devil fruit. Not to the extent of having their own mind, no. More like, they shows more human like gestures and while it's absolutely adorable in my eyes, this feature proved to creeps the hell out of a lot of people I know (read, other orphans and kids in my neighborhood).

"Take her to the entrance!" I pointed at the girl. To her credit she just yelped once and flails for a bit when my hollow swooped her up by her armpits, and zooms straight to the entrance gate. I followed immediately behind them, not bothering to look at the havoc the god damned Zero Point caused behind.

"Mou, why did I thought being a hero was a good idea?!"

**_000_**

"CONGRATULATIONS! FROM TODAY YOU'RE ALSO ONE OF YUUEI'S STUDENT! TO GO FURTHER BEYOND, **AND** **PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!**"

Holographic message? For notification letter? Really?

"I can already guess that this school take their motto seriously, but to think it's to this degree." I sighed. Already tired. "I'm going to be surrounded by idiots… aren't I?"

_**0****00**_

"Here." I passed the ball to my hollow. "Take it as far and as high as you can."

"Horo!" It saluted.

I watched as it floats away until it become a little dot on the sky and further, before turning to teacher as I hear a small beeping sound. He turns the pad he was holding, proudly displaying an infinity symbol to the amazement and incredulous stare of other students. Aizawa himself looks like he can't decide whether to feel angry, exasperated, or simply just done with all this nonsense. "You won't get that ball back, you know." He glared when I simply shrugged. "Sorry, I did warn you though."

The glare becomes even worse when another girl with chocolatey brown hair and ability to eliminate gravity scored another infinity.

**_000_**

Overall… school is such a boring thing, and quite overrated. Honestly, to think that in my old world a lot of noble would brags about their schooling, is this even something worth to be bragging about? In the six hours spend just sitting and listening to the teacher droning about old history and calculate imaginary money, she could be out there, in the sea, making history and counting _actual_ money.

Well that's what I thought, until Yuuei.

"Hero Practice, huh?" I muttered. "What do you think we are going to do today?"

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably fighting or battle practice, either that or rescue. There's a lot of stuff hero does, I don't know which subject All Might would choose for the first lesson." I immediately perked up the word 'fight'. Finally! A fight! An actual fight where I could use my ability without repercussions. After boring _boring_ days of just sitting and listening, finally I could _move_!

"Hmm, you're right. I'm curious what kind of lesson plan he made for us." Asui said in thought. "No matter what, I think it would be interesting."

"That aside… are you guys not going to mention Ichikawa's Hero suit?" Jiro asked incredulously.

I blinked confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh, I don't know, because it's a dress?" Jiro flapped her hands in exasperated manner. "Also, what's with the bear and the umbrella?"

Yes, my hero suit is a dress. A floor length black dress with strapless sweetheart neckline, lavender frills, and three cross embroidery on the chest, red high-heeled knee-high leather boots, and massive top head with white flower arranged around the hat. As Jiro pointed out, I also have Kumachi II, that I can proudly say I sewed myself, and big red umbrella.

"Well... because It's cute." I said to which Asui nodded in agreement.

"Can you even fight in that? Also, you float, like a lot, you're going to flash everyone!"

Girl, I used to fight and fly while wearing a mini skirt, floating without flashing everyone while wearing long skirt is a child play. Jiro throws me disbelieving look when I just laughed at that. "Horo horo horo, don't worry, I can manage."

**_000_**

"… and manage it, she did." Jiro said in stunned realization as the class stand together in front of massive monitor to see the ongoing fight.

"…_. I'm sorry for being alive…."_

"… _forget being a hero…. I want to be a flea….."_

"_Horo horo horo horo horo horo horo!" Perona laughed in triumph as she twirled her umbrella in utter amusement. She barely even moved from where she floats idly near the fake bomb, not that it was needed, seeing as just using her hollows is enough to catch the two infiltrating heroes. _

_As ordered, the hollows simply circulate through the whole corridor of every floor, going through walls and floors like it's nonexistent to search for the two heroes. They catch them in the second room trying to sneak to the stairs. From there it's just a one-sided battle. Because the hollow is quite literally like a ghost, every attack from the hero side would just go through the hollow's body, making it useless. _

_Thus, they came to this situation. Two of Perona's hollow attached themselves to one Kaminari Denki and Hanta Sero, and currently causing them to spout embarrassing and negative thought about themselves. The rest is back circulating the building, in case of another intruder (not that there is any, it's just for formality, based on the script they had received._)

"Um… why is Mineta down too though?" Kirishima asked, pointing at the small body of their classmate who is growing fungus in the corner of the room. "He's a villain too, right?"

"He tried to perv on her." Asui deadpanned. "I think it's a given."

"_Horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo!"_

**_000_**

"So, want to explain why you attacked young Mineta too?"

"You said to act like a villain. Most villain don't have any concept of comradery, they usually gather together based on needs, mutual agreement, or because they have the same objective. It's not rare to see one villain abandoning another if it's means they will get closer to their goal that way, so..." I shrugged. Am I describing pirate or villain? I don't even know. Oh well, they're pretty much the same anyway, and technically pirate is a villain in the eyes of marines, so…

"Oh, also, he's kind of annoying."

Mineta whimpered.

**_000_**


	4. Chapter 4

I like to think that the Hero vs. Villain thing this world has going is… just… far too _tame_ for an ex-pirate like me. Since I bet even the strongest hero and villain won't be able to sink a whole island like Whitebeard or stealing a whole country worth of shadows and damning them at the same time like Moria. Even the most corrupt and disgusting villain or government body in this world still have enough humanity in them not to prance around buying slave left and right, demeaning the life of other living being like _Tenryuubito_.

Oh, don't get me wrong. Corruption, violence, bloodshed, discrimination, the whole other shebang of humanity nonsense, this world has it 's just my old world has all of that, times ten and with extra twenty percent and devil fruits.

Add the fact that with All Might existence as the Symbol of Hope—what even is that nonsense—anyway, with him being exist, the criminality happening is all time low. You'd be lucky to found chaos here and there, but there's _no way_ it would escalate to the point of Grand Line brand of insanity.

So, after _sixteen_ years of domestic lifestyle and all around nonchaotic schedule I have. I like to think that I could be forgiven for screeching when she was being _teleported _to a _burning town_ only to be _surrounded by dozens or so villains immediately._

Fuck.

I also like to think that I could be forgiven that my first response to that is to turn around, hide behind my classmate, and using him as my shield.

I snorted inwardly. Well, something just will never change. "Damn it I want to go home…" I kicked the villain grunt in front of me and hit the villain on side of his head with my umbrella for a good measure.

"Ichikawa-san! Behind you!"

"God, they just pop out like some sort of weeds! Eat this!" I swing my umbrella and hit the villain on side of his head. I added a few more hits, knocking him out. I then raised my hand and shouted. "**Negative Hollow**!"

Summoning several negatives against the villains around us proved to the best idea so far, it gave us some breathing room and take out a chunk of the enemy's number in one swoop. I ignored the way several villains immediately dropped and starts apologizing while the rest gapped and shouted incredulously at my ability, already far too used to the reaction by now, and turned to Ojiro. "Now what? Do you have any idea to get us out of this place?"

Damn it, summoning this many hollow and holding them out like this slowly but surely nicking on my stamina. To think the fearsome Ghost Princess of Thriller Bark has been reduced to this pathetic level.

(_Kuma, I'm going to kill you, you big lump of uncute meatbag.)_

He looks around and grimaced. "This is no good, we're totally surrounded." Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. "The only way probably going up, but I don't think they'll let us away that easily."

I took a breath and growled in annoyance. I'm still feeling peeved from the whole teleporting thing. I think I'm going to have some mental issues with the damn thing in the future no thanks to Kuma and that stupid misty villain. I looked around area. The villains have stopped coming at us because of my hollow fence. There's a lull in the battle now. The one who fighting in the front, having seen what the two of us capable of, must be starting to feel wary and will hesitate to approach us blindly. It's the long-distance ones who stayed in the back that I don't know, worse come to worse I might have to spams some dozens minis or, _God forbid_, maxis to wipe them all at once.

But if I do that, I'm going to leave myself vulnerable because of the stamina cost.

Yeah, no, ugh I hate this quirk business. I miss my power when it's still a devil fruit ability and not some genetic mutation.

Back on track, now is probably our only chance to run. "Ojiro." I whispered. "Get ready, we are going out of here." He looked surprised and uncertain at first, but then he simply nodded. "Wait for my signal."

"Horo horo horo!" I laughed out loud to Ojiro and the villains' surprise. "To think Aizawa-sensei would prepare such a realistic battle script for us! Honestly, this school really takes education even further and beyond than other school, isn't it?"

"Are you joking?" One of the scoffed. "Stupid bitch, you still think this is some sort of school event?"

"We're here to kill all of you, fucking Yuuei student like you probably had her head full of rainbow, sunshine, and hero justice shit."

"Wait until we're done with those pretentious assholes you call teacher and killed the Number One Hero. Let's see who would laugh then!"

I fumed inwardly at jeers and insults, but outwardly I simply ask them in my cutesy confused voice. I have to take their attention away from one of my hollow, who—in a very _very_ obvious manner, if I can slap it I would—slowly inching closer to Ojiro. "Huh? So, you guys are real villain then?" Then I screeched. "EEEHHHH YOU WANT TO KILL ALL MIGHT AND ALL OF THE STUDENTS?!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO SAY THE WHOLE TIME!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"YOUR RESPONS IS WAY TOO LATE!"

"Also, you definitely screamed when you arrived in this place!" One guy with bulky armor accused. "She was just messing with us!"

"Damn it, let's just kill the brats!"

"UP TO THE ENTRANCE!" I shouted and immediately zoomed away from the incoming villains with Ojiro, hitching a ride via one of my hollow, following closely behind. The villains realizing our escape, cursed and giving chase, or at least they tried because the second we managed to fly away, the rest of my negatives immediately going crazy and fly all over through them. Turning burly villains in to sniveling pathetic babies.

I summoned a batch of minis out of spite, still remembered the slur they made before. "_Horo horo horo horo horo_, I hope you enjoy some explosive." I cackled in amusement as Ojiro sweat-dropped behind me. "See you in hell, bastards!"

"That's not something a hero would say, Ichikawa-san..."

_**000**_

"No…" I shuddered. "No… no… no…"

"It's okay young Ichikawa!" All Might smiled in reassurance.

"Yeah, It's okay Ichikawa-san! All Might is here; we're going to fine!" Ojiro nudged at me. "We have to go with Asui-san and Mineta-san, staying here will just hinder him."

"No… no… no…"

I managed ran away from the conflagration area, taking Ojiro with me, because leaving a classmate behind is not how hero supposed to do. Only to arrive at the central area to see our teacher being pummeled to the ground by what was essentially deformed humanoid thing. Ojiro of course demanded us to fly down to safe him, _of course_. Since I also aiming to be a good hero—no other reason other than that! I'm not saving the man because I'm fond of his dry humor and his creepy smile, _stop being gross_—and living your teacher to their death is also a no no. I swooped down, dropping Ojiro to the side, and immediately send a pair of negatives at the black deformity, forcing it to move a little because of the force. Which coincidentally, it's enough to give our teacher a window of time to activate his quirk. Saving Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta from the weird guy with hand fetish in one move.

Then All Might arrived… and it's all descended into chaos.

Especially when he gotten beat up and Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki joined to fun.

But that's not the part I'm focused on.

Let's go back a few lines and read that long ass paragraph again, shall we? I'll pointed out the part that make my whole-body trembling for you.

_…your teacher to their death is also a no no. I swooped down, dropping Ojiro to the side, and immediately send a pair of negatives at the black deformity, forcing it to move a little because of the force. Which coincidentally…_

Did you see what I mean? No? Sheesh, fine let's do it again, okay. Focus.

_…I swooped down, dropping Ojiro to the side, and immediately send a pair of negatives at the black deformity…_

Do you see what I did there?

Uhuh, yeah, I sent _two _negatives at the damn thing.

TWO. _NEGATIVES_.

AND HE'S STILL MOVING. _**HOW?**_!

"…nononononono… _no_…" I hissed, my whole-body trembling in agitation so potent I feel like bursting. I hear my hollows starts to laugh faster and faster than normal, making the laugh eerier that what it's supposed to be. and flies around me in chaotic manner. "… not again…"

The last time my negatives stopped working is when I'm fighting against that _**long nose**_**. He stopped my negatives and…**

I shuddered. So many small legs, crawling, crawling, crawling, crawling, crawling—

Then Kuma happened and I lost everything.

There's a living creature immune to negatives and a teleporter in the same room as me right now. That's two things I **hate **the most in this world, and they're standing in the same room as me, barely twenty meters away from me. _Horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo!_

**NO.**

Fuck it. Fuck this shit! I refuse to be humiliated like that again. I refuse that kind of defeat. **I REFUSE**.

"Young Ichikawa?" All Might asked cautiously.

**"MAXI HOLLOWS."** I answered in rage. All Might and the rest of the guys pales immediately when they saw the size of this special hollow. Shaped like minis, so not to be confused with negatives, but hundred times larger and more vicious in its range and danger. Even the villain stopped his nutty rants when he saw my expression. My homicidal thought must be seeping through. No matter, I have **long nose** and **Kuma** to kill right now, I can make excuse later.

"Horo… horo… horo…" I grinned in bloodlust. "I hope you like fireworks. Because I'm going to shove this baby so far up your ass, you'll be seeing only that on the back of your skull for the rest of wretched _wretched_ eternity, **Long-nose**,** Kuma-me**."

_**000**_

Aizawa… deactivated my quirk.

Of course, he is.

"SENSEI, _WHYYYY_?!" I screeched. I'm thiiiisssss clooseee to blow the damn Long-nose and Kuma to kingdom come and he fricking stopped me. Then Midoriya, Kirishima, and Asui just had the gall to hold me down while Mineta uses his quirk to further restrict my movement. "This is not faaaaaaiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr!"

Said man currently unconscious and being carried away by Asui and Mineta. Turns out he was still conscious the whole time and finally passed out after spending the last of his strength, not against the villain, but at me!

_Of course, he is._ Damn it.

If I could still leave my body behind like before I don't have to feel this kind of humiliation.

"C-calm down Ichikawa-san." Ojiro swayed when I start trashing around his tail's hold. "Let's just let All Might handle all the fight, okay?"

"If Aizawa-sensei doesn't stop you, you'd blow the whole building not just the villain, kero."

"… Waahhhhh, I want to go home, damn it! Today is just one thing after another! And even Ichikawa snapped! Scary, why is everything so scaryyyyy" Mineta wailed.

I stopped struggling. "Damn it. If All Might doesn't kill that fricking Long-nose and Kuma, I'd kill them by myself the next time I see them."

"Kero? Long-nose and Kuma?" Asui blinked. "You've been calling them that for a while, kero, why?"

I throw a glance at the girl. Oh, whoops, I have been saying those names out loud all this time, haven't I? I think I have serious problem with my head now. "Because that's who they are, and you're all going to regret it if those two and the handsy villain doesn't die today."

_**000**_

_All Might wins._

_Good._

_But he doesn't kill the damn things._

_Fuck__._

_**000**_

"You're going to die soon, aren't you?" I chirped using the cutest voice I could make just because I could. I snorted inwardly when he proceeds to do a spectacular spit takes and spluttered in panic. Midoriya looks like he's about to faint given how fast the blood left his face. "I suppose even the the great hero would die someday… probably sooner than other people now that I thought about it…"

"Wha—!" The man squeaked.

"Horo horo horo! I'm just guessing, and you are kind enough to proofed it to me!" I laughed in amusement at their expression, before sweat dropped. "But, honestly, you guys are far too honest for your own good. While it's a good attitude to have as the Number One Hero, you might as well use a neon light saying, 'Hey I'm Number One Hero and Look! I'm Dying, Come and Get Me!'. I'm surprised that no one else found out about this yet."

While All Might stuttered in panic, Midoriya warily said. "Is that really? Ichikawa-san doesn't feel like someone who will say stuff based on guesses."

Hmm… sharp boy. As expected of the resident nerd of the class, or so according Bakugo. That freckled plain face hides some serious intellect behind it, huh. "Oh, but it is! Or at least half of it. The rest is just feeling and suspicion. Also…" I floated slightly and stared at All Might's face in silent. "You kind of reminded me of someone…"

(_Ding dong, ding dong. The sound of chapel's bell tolling away._

_The crowd of foes drunks on triumph and demands for the blood and head of the most renown and dangerous pirate known to ever sailed. Friends in hiding, crying, refused to stay away from the danger of just by being there and chose to stand witness to their captain's last hour of life. Lover, hundred islands away, hiding but refused to cry still, because she still has one last thing to do for her pirate._

_Yet, there was the man himself. Smiling and laughing as the blades of justice falls._

_The smile of someone approaching death, knowing they has made their most out of life, that he has given the last and the most ridiculous middle finger to the rest of the world._)

My eyes widened a bit in realization. "Young Ichikawa?" All Might questioned after long minutes of being stared at uncomfortably.

_(I'm so stupid.)_

"I'd say you reminded me of someone I used to, and still, admire… but now that I look closer, I just realized that you're a bit different." I murmured. Shrugged inwardly I then I clapped my hands, making them both jump in surprise. "Oh, well! It's not my business anyway. Don't worry I won't tattle about this to anyone else, pinky promise!" I start to float away.

"Wait, Ichikawa-san!"

(_He's not like Gold D. Roger. Not at all._

_So trapped in his own ideals, All Might smiles are not the smile of a person who are free. Person who are alive and living the live they won't regret like Roger._)

"I'm so stupid." I glared at nothing. It's so laughable, how could I compare them both in the first place. If I'm not certain whether to kill Kuma or not before, now I'm 100% sure. Oh, not just that, no… I'll slice and dice him, feed him to the Sea King, and _laugh_ while I'm at it. This world jumping business has been going far too long I think it skewed my head something serious.

But… at that time when I was small, I swear All Might, he…

I shook my head in annoyance. "Ahhhhh, mou! Am I feeling homesick or what?!"

_**000**_


End file.
